


Then and Now

by stupid_drawings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:43:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupid_drawings/pseuds/stupid_drawings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short comparison of Sherlock before and during a terminal illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

The first time that John saw Sherlock watch an episode of Blue’s Clues he ended up doubled over with laughter. Sherlock, with his brilliant mind, yelling at the television screen, at a cartoon dog, about how obvious it was.

Now when Sherlock watches Blue’s Clues, John can’t stop himself from crying. Sherlock, his once-brilliant mind now all but gone, watches quietly waiting for the next clue to be revealed and trying to figure it out.

*

The first time Sherlock crawled into John’s bed in the middle of the night they had made love and whispered words of devotion to each other.

Now when Sherlock crawls into bed in the night, John knows there will be no love-making, only promises that he will not leave, though he’s not sure how much of it Sherlock understands.

*

The first time John had to bring Sherlock to the hospital, he had been filled with fear and dread. He drank too much food court coffee and worried that he had never gotten a chance to tell Sherlock he loved him.

Now when John takes Sherlock to the hospital, he feels only relief. He had already said goodbye to Sherlock long ago, though the once-brilliant man’s body had lived on many years after the sparkle of genius had faded.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the angst. I tried to keep it short, though. Drew inspiration from real life events, unfortunately. Beta'd by Winter_of_our_discontent and not britpicked yet because I am trying to post all my finished fics before the last episode of Series 2 comes out.


End file.
